


与你一起就是生活

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	与你一起就是生活

与你一起就是生活

*邬童生贺

*童柯

*不上升

 

尹柯与邬童相恋多年，邬童如父亲所愿接掌佳兴世尊，年纪轻轻就成了邬总，而尹柯则是在自己所热爱的艺术行业发光发热，成为国内有名的新锐艺术家，两人都像人生胜利组，金钱和爱情他们都拥有并且幸福美好，只不过．．．前阵子两人闹了矛盾，就是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，那天邬童一气之下便离开了两人同居的公寓，三个多星期没回来过，这是两人第一次冷战那么久

这夜，尹柯从工作室回来，没有跟邬童联络的这段日子，尹柯把自己彻底丢到工作里，不去想邬童有没有吃好睡好或是有没有和自己一样很想对方，今天终于完成了近期一大项目，尹柯只想把自己丢到浴缸里好好洗掉满身疲惫，尹柯才刚洗完澡正在擦身子，门铃突然响起，披上浴袍就去开门，看了一眼门孔没想到在外头的人是邬童，尹柯疑惑这人明明有钥匙怎么会按门铃，打开门他就明白原因，邬童喝得醉醺醺连站都站不稳更何况是让他找钥匙

尹柯摇摇晃晃地将全身脱力的邬童带到沙发上，看着眼前这个让自己又爱又恨的男人，平时被梳起的浏海如今软塌塌搭在额上，让尹柯有种回到大学时代邬童的感觉，伸出手捏了一把邬童的脸颊，彷佛在惩罚他消失了三个多星期，掐一下就打算去厨房准备醒酒汤却没想到被刚刚还紧闭双眼的醉鬼拉住，邬童一把将要离去的尹柯搂回自己怀里，紧紧地抱住对方，邬童扁着嘴在尹柯眼里就像耷拉下耳朵的小猫，看他一脸难受的样子，尹柯还是不忍心推开对方，明明每天睡前都想着邬童回来一定不轻易低头，要给他点颜色瞧瞧，最后还不是自己先心软，说不想他是不可能的

尹柯低下头之际看见邬童的衣领上印着一枚鲜红的唇印，这么多年过去，尹柯当然明白邬童归为公司总裁，酒局饭局应酬样样不可少，何况邬童年纪轻就有这么大的成就，不论是男人还是女人，看见邬童都想套近乎，男人盼望能拿到一纸合约女人盼望能拿下这个男人，按尹柯的话来说邬童就是块金砖谁看到不想蹭蹭，这些道理尹柯都知道，但亲眼看见那抹鲜红的唇印还是刺痛了尹柯的双眼，两人没见面的三个多礼拜又有多少女人前仆后继想在自己的男人身上留下痕迹

邬童从抱住尹柯后就清醒了许多，他察觉到尹柯突然僵住的身子，他开始蹭尹柯，刚洗完澡的尹柯浑身都是沐浴露的香味，刚刚情急随意搭上的浴袍在此刻显得诱惑人，丝绸的材质随着邬童的动作不断地摩擦尹柯的肌肤，邬童听到尹柯的轻吟才开口

＂穿这样是不是在等我回来啊？＂  
邬童因为醉酒显得低沉的嗓音伴着浓浓酒气落在尹柯的耳边，尹柯难耐地别开脸，说服自己忽视这有些低哑却又诱惑性感的声音，没等尹柯响应，邬童继续自顾自地问话

＂这三个多礼拜没碰你了，你都不想我吗？轻轻一蹭你也有感觉了吧！＂

＂你醉了先坐好吧！我去给你煮醒酒汤＂  
感觉被拆穿让尹柯有些难堪，用力地一推打算去煮醒酒汤　

邬童不让，硬是将尹柯再度扯了回来，捧着尹柯的脸就是一阵亲，尹柯起初还想着醒酒汤，他觉得对方要清醒，两人才能好好谈谈，邬童这样根本就太犯规，于是尹柯不断挣扎，换来的是酒醉的人更用力的环抱，随着邬童密密麻麻落下的吻，尹柯停止了挣扎，因为他感受到了一点湿意，尹柯张开眼看着此刻闭紧双眼亲吻自己的邬童，他愣住因为邬童哭了，在一起多年邬童的眼泪，尹柯不是没见过，却没见过为自己流泪的邬童，邬童彷佛被打开了泪腺开关，离开尹柯的唇瓣扁着嘴张开了满是水光的双眸

＂柯柯　我好难受．．．．你别不要我．．．．别不理我！＂  
尹柯看到这样的邬童即使再坚硬的心都软了下来，要是平常的邬童他绝对会酸他几句，眼前和自己示弱的邬童，他没看过却也舍不得对方如此，所有的怒气与不满一消而散，尹柯主动伸出手抱住邬童

＂好好好．．．没事我在，我一直都在，你等我，我去给你煮碗醒酒汤，不然明天宿醉有你好受了！＂  
＂不要！我难受，你别走！＂  
尹柯觉得醉酒的邬童更是黏人，整个人都巴在他身上，不让他移动分毫  
＂我不走，我只是去给你煮完醒酒汤，你不是难受吗？＂

＂柯柯　我不是那种难受，是这种．．．＂  
为了证明自己是哪种难受，邬童搂紧了尹柯，硬是往对方柔软的身子用力顶了几下

感受到身后的坚硬，尹柯再不懂都白跟邬童这么多年了，邬童有个名号尹柯自己取的，邬无时无刻精虫上脑童，想着两人都这么多天没见，自己也是很想对方，于是主动凑上前含住邬童还在哼唧的两片柔软，唇舌交缠在温暖空间里不断竞逐，分离后勾出的银丝落在尹柯的胸前，而本来就随意搭在身上的浴袍更是因为刚刚的一番挣扎凌乱不堪，胸口一片雪白晾在邬童的眼前，尹柯感觉对方带着欲望的眼神好像要把自己燃烧殆尽，邬童从嘴角一路吻到胸口，留下点点红痕，多日的禁欲让两人都急着想要释放，于是邬童先放过胸前两颗迷人的小点，直接来到尹柯已略微抬头的性器，浴袍没有任何的遮挡作用，尹柯的身子毫无保留暴露在邬童的眼前，邬童拉开自己的裤头以最快的方式和尹柯一样光裸，即使性事让身体滚烫还是想凑在一起给彼此温暖，邬童握住自己早已坚硬的昂藏与尹柯的宝贝相互磨蹭，邬童双手圈住两人快速地撸动，久违的快感让尹柯一下就射了出来，部分的白浊都在邬童的手中，尹科拉过对方的手，魅惑地舔了一口

＂宝贝你今天特别主动．．．．＂  
尹柯心想大概是因为邬童衣领上的那枚唇印，让他忍不住想要邬童快来占有自己，肉体上的结合可以让尹柯拥有一些真实感，于是尹柯翻过身来将邬童推倒自己坐了上来，邬童又惊又喜，但又怕尹柯莽撞地就想吞进自己的宝贝，还是握紧了尹柯的腰肢，阻止了他的动作

＂柯柯你这样会受伤的，我先扩张再进去好不好？＂

＂不会，你快点进来！我现在就想要．．．．嗯嗯．．．．啊啊啊啊＂

邬童在这时是无论如何都不会听尹柯的话，但又不能让宝贝久等，于是借着刚刚手里的白浊就往后头那处柔软凑，因为一阵子没有做，害怕尹柯受伤，邬童慢慢地伸进一只手指就马上被软肉吸附，缓慢地抽动进出都能换来尹柯的嘤咛，察觉到小洞开始习惯后慢慢推进第二只第三只手指，邬童模仿着性器进出的速度给尹柯强烈的快感，在邬童的指头触到一处柔软时，尹柯又被带到了高潮，邬童感觉到尹柯已经彻底准备好就想起身拿套子，但尹柯不让

＂别拿，我想感受你．．．．．嗯啊啊啊啊．．．．．太深了啊啊＂  
邬童没想到能从尹柯嘴里听到这句话，一时情动抵在洞口的硬挺便直接顶了进去，突然的进入让尹柯脱力软倒在邬童身上，邬童握着尹柯的腰大力的定在自己的身上，不让对方有逃离的机会，骑乘位总是进入得很深每一次的撞击都能顶到尹柯的敏感处，像是怕尹柯不够刺激，邬童凑上前吻住对方，留下一只手固定纤腰另一只手把玩着尹柯前面的宝贝，彷佛要模仿后头进出的样子，邬童圈住尹柯的性器撸动，被封住口的尹柯只能发出呜咽的声音

＂童童别．．．．啊啊啊啊啊别．．．太快了．．．不要了我不要啊啊啊．．．．啊＂

＂宝贝等我，我也要来了．．．．啊．．．．＂  
久违被紧致地包覆也让邬童没了忍耐力，只想尽快宣泄，于是他加快速度想让两人一起进入高潮，握住尹柯性器的手硬是按住了铃口不让尹柯发泄，尹柯只好用力夹了一下还在里头大刀阔斧的昂藏，确实达到了目的，在邬童高潮的同时也放开手让尹柯射出来

当然这一次的高潮只不过是为漫漫长夜拉开序幕，邬童将尹柯抱回房间，以面对面的姿势再度进入尹柯的身子，同时俯下身逗弄那两颗被冷落的小红点，邬童故意发出吸吮声想看尹柯羞红的样子

＂你别吸出声音．．．．太色情了．．．．．＂  
＂我对我老婆色情惹谁了．．．我就爱看你这样．．．宝贝你说会不会吸出奶啊？＂  
欢爱时邬童老是喜欢说一下荤话逗得尹柯害羞不已

邬童看着尹柯都不说话便觉得有些没意思于是退出了尹柯的身子

突如而来的空虚让尹柯睁大双眼不解地看着邬童

＂柯柯你叫声老公我就满足你＂  
气得尹柯翻身就想下床，这家伙简直得了便宜还卖乖，但邬童可没给尹柯这机会，他伸手扣住尹柯的腰，握着自己的昂藏在那软烂不堪的小洞外徘徊，后头的空虚与时不时涌上的痒意终究还是让尹柯投降

＂童童老公．．．．进来吧．．．．啊啊啊啊．．．太快了我不要．．．不要了．．．．＂  
后来尹柯被邬童要了无数次，刚开始还能叫老公夜半已经喊不出声音，沙哑的嗓音带着些许性感，因为没有带套，睡前邬童还是抱着早已昏睡的尹柯去浴室清理，干爽的两人相拥而眠一夜好梦

隔天醒来的两人，除了尹柯一身酸疼气得想揍扁邬童，也没别的怒气了，谁家谈恋爱不吵架，偶尔的小矛盾也不过是为生活加点滋味，至于那天衣领上的唇印，就是邬童的一点小心思，根本没有什么女人，邬总的心只有柯柯一人，左一句尹柯右一句柯柯，左右都离不开这男人，那唇印来自淘宝，品名为明星王俊凯同款唇印贴，这是后来的某天尹柯拿着邬童的手机逛淘宝才发现的，还要二十几块呢！尹柯真是服了，这时才后知后觉得想起那天的唇印贴得不大规整，好气喔！邬童竟敢骗我！

ＥＮＤ．


End file.
